


Extended Family

by Gojiratheking106



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta sibling AU, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Lucia and Amelia are just tired, Mild Language, No beta we die to sleep depravation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts on ep3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: After Lucia comes back from college, her mother tells her about Luz and her summer camp. Furious, she storms off into the woods, where she finds a cabin with a rather strange door. And her life will never be the same.
Relationships: Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 305





	1. New World

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on my other fic's next chapter and I've had this idea in my mind for a while so uh... Here it is!

Lucia tapped the wheel of her car to the rhythm of the music. Summer was finally here, which meant she could finally escape from that hell some call “higher education”. The previous several months had been absolutely draining. The professors ranged from somewhat helpful to utterly incomprehensible, she had spent BOTH exam seasons sustaining herself out of pure spite and caffeine and the one party she had gone to she had woken up in some random couch with a dog on her face and a bottle of empty vodka on the floor.

Okay, maybe that last part hadn’t been  _ that _ horrible, but the hangover sure had been. All in all, certainly not what she had expected. She couldn’t wait to get home, see her mom again, give her a hug and drift off into some sweet, uninterrupted sleep.

Oh, and of course seeing Luz again. Her little sister sure could be a headache at times, but that little bundle of joy would never fail to disappoint. If Lucia was honest, she was probably the one thing that kept her alive during her… Harder days back in high school.

The view of her mother’s house quickly pulled her away from her thoughts, however, prompting her to carefully park the car in front of the building. The nineteen year old turned off the engine and got out of the vehicle, making sure to lock it first.

It was a Saturday, and according to her mom’s texts she didn’t have any shifts that day, so that meant Lucia would see her entire little family right after stepping through the door. The girl let out a tired smile, taking a deep breath before opening the door of the house.

“Mamá! Ya regresé!” 

Lucia heard some shuffling coming from the kitchen, and soon enough her mother peeked her head out, eyes widening when she saw her eldest daughter. The nurse quickly made her way to the girl and wrapped her in a hug.

“Welcome back, mija.” The older woman broke the hug, looking up at Lucia. “How was college?”

“It was…” The girl sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Exhausting, if I’m being honest.”

Camila shot her a sympathetic look, nodding. “Oh tell me about it. At least you didn’t have a little rascal crying her lungs out at three in the morning during last year.”

Lucia let out a groan, knowing full well who that “rascal” was. Camila frowned.

“Porque  _ no _ tienes a un gamberrete, ¿cierto?”

Lucia blushed, eyes widened in surprise. “No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Por Dios mamá!”

Camila chuckled. “I supposed so, but one can’t never be too cautious.”

Lucia groaned again, rolling her eyes. “Where’s Luz by the way? Wanna see her before unpacking my stuff. Maybe make her help me.” She said, grinning at that last sentence. The way Camila’s expression fell didn’t escape her, however, sending a shiver of dread up her spine.

“Mija… About that… We need to talk.”

Lucia frowned. “What happened?”

Camila sighed, directing her daughter to the living room. Both sat on the couch, the older woman reaching for the table and handing Lucia a pamphlet. Her daughter read it carefully.

“Think inside the box?” Lucia lifted her gaze towards her mom. “What…?”

Camila shook her head. “Luz got into trouble again… She wanted to set off fireworks during class and brought live snakes… Principal Hal gave me an ultimatum. If her behavior didn’t improve, she would be expelled…” The woman took a deep breath. “He recommended this camp, saying it would help her.”

Lucia stared at the paper in front of her. This had to be a joke, surely. The pamphlet itself felt like something out of a satire page or something, a kid literally to fit inside a literal box and the name ‘Reality Check’. She felt her hands shaking with anger.

Luz. Sweet, bundle of joy Luz. Sent God knows where to have the life sucked out of her. Sure Luz could be destructive at times, and  _ that _ was a problem, but the teen was still such a little sunshine in Lucia’s otherwise absolutely tedious life. And now she could be coming back home like a boring drone.

She couldn’t bear it. Lucia slammed the pamphlet against the table, storming off the living room. She wanted to scream, break something, but she couldn’t. She knew she would end up going off against her mom, and she could see how much the woman regretted that decision.

So, she stormed off the house, Camila not bothering to stop her. Then she took her red, metallic bat out of her car’s trunk, and walked off into the woods behind her house. And she kept on walking, and walking, until finally finding an abandoned cabin, barely held together.

And with a feral, heartbroken scream she started swinging away. She smashed the porch’s railing, then swung at the window. And she kept swinging and hitting and kicking until she finally dropped to the floor, knuckles gripping the bat so tight they were white.

She usually wasn’t a violent person, really, but she needed to vent. And wow did she feel a whole lot better. Not good, but better. She spent a few minutes just sitting there, taking in the silence of the wilderness before getting back up, ready to get home.

That was when something caught her eye. The door’s cabin was… Strange. Certainly not how she could’ve sworn it looked like. It was made of brown, polished wood with a doorknob on its center. What was truly weird, however, was the giant, golden eye right in the middle of it.

Lucia walked over to the door, hesitant but curious. She reached towards the knob, and opened it. Now, she  _ knew _ doors shouldn’t start emitting a weird, blinding golden magic when opened and that she should’ve ran away immediately.

But something told her to walk in. And so, she did.

Lucia looked around in shock. She was standing in  _ the middle of a living room _ , a really lived in one at that. Certainly not the random abandoned shack she had walked into. There was a large, red couch against a wall, which was adorned with a myriad of weapons of all kinds and… A huge wanted poster, depicting… An elf? And wow was that a huge reward.

She heard some voices coming from outside, and she decided to peek out of the window in curiosity. She had to rub her eyes in disbelief and triple check. The forest behind her home was no more, now there was a clearing of crimson grass with equally crimson pine trees in the distance and a cliff to the side.

However, what shocked her the most were the people. There was a tall, pale lady with a red dress and a wild mane of grey hair, a rather stocky girl around Luz’s age, a younger kid and… Luz herself, covered in some kind of purple goo.

And everyone had  _ elf ears _ .

The older woman ruffled Luz’s hair, and Lucia understood a muffled “now let’s get you cleaned up.” Luz gave the other two kids a hug, then walked in with the adult and… Was that a Cubone?

The doorknob of the main entrance to the house started to turn, and Lucia froze in place. The older lady walked in first, quickly followed by Luz bouncing around in typical Luz fashion and the tiny dog-Pókemon-thing who was apparently capable of speech.

The three were chattering and didn’t seem to notice her for a moment, at least not until the skull dog looked at her, yellow eyes widening.

“Eda! An intruder!”

The lady, Eda it seemed, quickly fixated her gaze on Lucia. Eda’s eyes narrowed, a staff with an owl on top suddenly appearing in her hand. The witch pointed it at the older teen, the owl’s eyes glowing. “Who are you and how the hell did you even get here?”

Lucia tried to mumble something, but no words came out. That was it, she was going to be blasted into kingdom come by some weird elf in another dimension, and her mom would be none the wiser. Luz wouldn’t even know what had happened to her.

“Lucia?!”

Oh right, Luz was here.

Eda frowned, lowering her staff. Lucia let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in, sliding down against the wall and sitting down. “You know her, kid?” The witch asked her apprentice.

“Yeah! She’s my older sister!” Luz ran towards her absolutely terrified older sister, giving her a hand. Lucia inspected it, almost like she was expecting an eye to open on her palm or something, although what little she had seen of this world made her believe it  _ was a very serious possibility _ , before hesitantly taking and getting up.

“You… Explain… Right now.” Lucia managed to blurt out. Luz nodded.

“Of course.” She looked at Eda, then back at her sister. “Would you uh… Like a drink?”

Lucia blinked, then couldn’t help but laugh her lungs out, letting all the tension leave her body and the absurdity of the situation set in. She wiped a tear from her eye with a snort, then nodded. “Sure, why not.”

* * *

“Wait, so you led a jailbreak in your first day?!” Lucia asked in disbelief, gripping a mug tightly on her hand.

Luz, little innocent and sweet Luz, nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! Stuck a bunch of fireworks on Wrath’s mouth and kaboom!” The younger girl said, throwing her arms out imitating an explosion. “Don’t worry tho, it barely hurt him.”

Lucia snorted. “That’s certainly more than I can say…”

Luz tilted her head. “What’d you mean?”

“Let’s just say a guy on campus really wasn’t a fan of us getting some drinks for a party and I uh… May or may not have broken his nose with a punch.”

Luz gasped. “No way!”

Lucia nodded with a smirk. “Yep. Stuck up law major snob. Let’s just say it was… A cultural difference.”

Luz all but had stars in her eyes. “You went to a college party! That’s so cool!”

Lucia shrugged. “Eh, I guess. Although you’re the one to talk, literal witch in training!” The older Noceda said. “I mean come on, you’re learning to do magic and stuff, right?”

Luz sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Well… Yes and no.” Lucia raised an eyebrow. “You see, witches do magic with some weird organ in their hearts which I don’t have. Sooo I’m trying to figure out a way of doing it! The Luz way!” The girl proudly proclaimed, pointing her thumb at her chest.

Lucia snorted at her sister’s shenanigans. “Alright, alright. Do tell me if you figure it out tho, wanna try it myself.”

Luz bounced off her chair. “Yes! Luz and Lucia, sisters in an unknown world, facing every danger in their way and dominating magic! Together!”

Lucia chuckled, ruffling Luz’s hair. “Calm down there, Lightbulb.” Luz scowled at the nickname, causing Lucia to give her a smirk. “While I do want you to show me some cool tricks, I ain’t staying here.”

The younger girl scowled. “What? Why?!”

Lucia rolled her eyes. “Well, first, I doubt Eda wants some random teenager just making herself home. At least not another one.” The older Noceda looked over to the kitchen’s doorway, seeing Eda leaning on it. “Thanks for not vaporizing me, by the way.”

Eda shrugged. “No problem. I gotta be more careful with the portal I guess.”

Lucia looked back at Luz. “Plus, mami thinks you’re in camp, but I’m not supposed to be anywhere. Don’t wanna worry her.”

Luz fell silent for a moment. “You… Aren’t gonna tell her, right?”

Lucia looked at her little sister. Luz looked like a sad puppy, eyeing her in an almost desperate plea. If their mother knew, would she try to bring Luz back and send her to camp? Camila had seemed to genuinely regret sending Luz over there, but still… Lucia smiled.

“Course not, it’ll be our little secret.”

Luz’s eyes widened in surprise before letting out an excited squeal and latching onto her older sister. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Lucia laughed, probably the first time she had laughed for real in months. “No problem, Lightbulb. Now get off me, garrapata!” She said, trying to peel Luz off her. The two struggled for a few seconds before falling to the floor with a yelp. 

Both Nocedas looked at each other for a moment before letting out a laugh. Oh, how had Lucia missed this.

Meanwhile, Eda still watched them from the doorway, arms crossed in front of her and a fond smile in her face. They reminded her of herself and Lilith, when both were younger.

* * *

Lucia opened her house’s door again. Her mom was in the living room, sitting in the couch and fidgeting with her fingers.

“I’m back.”

Camila looked at her daughter, worry firmly in her face. Lucia felt a pang of guilt at her mother’s expression, but pushed it down.

“Are you okay, mija?”

“Yeah, I just… I needed to think. And to vent.”

Lucia walked over to her mother, sitting down next to her. “Hey, I’m not mad at you, mom. I know you like this as much as I do, and that I took it pretty badly. But it’s only a summer camp. I bet she’ll be fine.”

Camila gave her a smile, then hugged her daughter. Lucia was quick to return the hug with a warm smile. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before Camila broke their embrace. “Come on, we should unpack your things. I’ll help.”

“Thanks mom.”

Yep, this summer was gonna be something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how frequent updates will be for this one, expect them to be very sporadic, at least until I'm done with Emeralds and Sparrows. Also college. My experience sure is gonna fuel Lucia's absolute tiredness with existing. Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this!
> 
> Translations for the dialogue:  
> "Mom! I'm back!"
> 
> "Because you don't have a little rascal, do you?"  
> "No! Of course not! Jesus Christ mom!"


	2. The Beast

It had been a couple of days after Lucia had returned home and stumbled upon her little sister living in a strange magical dimension populated by “witches” (she was still fully convinced those were elves). Fortunately the portal between both worlds allowed mobile data to come through, which meant she could readily communicate with Luz at any time, even tell them if she was gonna visit.

She casually let her disposable coffee cup fall on a trash can as she made her way home. She didn’t really have that many friends… At all, really. But she still enjoyed going out and walking around town. That and she might have developed a slight caffeine addiction during college.

The girl sighed, fishing her phone out of her pocket. 6 PM, still plenty of daylight left, and of time before her mother got home. She’d probably have to eat dinner by herself again, but it was fine, she was already used to it. Plus it wasn’t like it was her mother’s fault she had to work.

Lucia flinched, a drop of water falling on her nose. Then another. Ah shit, it was starting to rain. Lucia quickly took hold of her beanie, tightening it against her head so it could shield her a little against the rain and quickly ran home. Luckily the downpour didn’t truly start until she got home, letting out a sigh of relief when she heard the rainfall intensify against the windows of the house.

She grunted in annoyance, taking her beanie off. It was soaked. “God damn it.” She said, making her to the living room and placing it on a radiator. It wasn’t working since it was still summer, but force of habit she guessed.

With a sigh, she moved to the kitchen, ready to find whatever tupper with leftovers there were and toss it in the microwave and just be done with the day when her phone started ringing. She frowned, mumbling curses about company propaganda.

However, she was met with the photo of Luz wearing a cat hoodie and striking an anime pose, the name “Enana” under it. Lucia pressed the answer button. 

“Hey Lightbulb, what’s-”

“Lucia gracias a Dios que has contestado! Listen I need your help.” Luz suddenly said in a whisper-yell. Lucia frowned with worry, gripping onto a chair.

“Woah there, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Eda! She-”

Lucia’s grip on the chair tightened. “Luz I swear to God if that hobo has even dared to touch a single hair of your head I’m shoving my bat up her-”

“No no no! Listen, it’s not what you think!” Luz suddenly cut herself off, and Lucia could swear she was holding her breath. She heard what sounded like some creature scuttling around, and after a few seconds Luz spoke again. “We just found out Eda is cursed! If she doesn’t take an elixir she turns into this terrifying monster!”

Lucia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yep, a cursed witch. This was her life now. “Why, pray tell, didn’t this adult woman take the elixir that stops her from going into beast mode?”

A beat. “I might have drank her elixir when she fell asleep thinking it’d give me powers."

Lucia groaned. “Oh for fuck’s- Okay, fine, is the portal open?”

“Yep, should be open in the living room of the Owl House.”

“Alright, I’m on my way. Do not move.”

“Thank you! You’re the best!” The younger girl said before hanging up. Lucia put the phone back on her pocket and let out a long,  _ long _ sigh before moving to her room. Luz had mentioned Eda had turned into a ‘terrifying monster’. She didn’t know what kind of monster, but she imagined it was probably a werewolf type of situation. So she needed something for self defense that wouldn’t kill Eda.

And so as soon as she got to her room she picked her baseball bat. It was a red metal bat, could certainly cause severe damage to a person so it should do the trick against a werewolf… Thing. She really was assuming a lot about the curse here.

She went back downstairs, getting a raincoat for the walk to the old shack and left through the backyard. The grass had started to swamp, causing a rhythmic “chof” with every step she took, soaking her shoes. If Eda didn’t kill Luz for taking that god forsaken elixir  _ she _ would.

Finally she reached the broken down cabin, portal door awaiting her as promised. She took her raincoat off, gripped her baseball bat and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

When she opened the door she found the living room was absolutely  _ trashed _ . The couch had several claw marks and rips on it, there was junk scattered everywhere and the door was on the floor. At least the owl tube thing was out, for what she’d been told it was for the better.

She heard some noises coming from upstairs and quickly raised her bat, ready for an attack. Nothing. She shakily let out her breath, seeing as Eda hadn’t noticed her appearance. She needed to find Luz,  _ now _ .

Lucia slowly walked out of the living room, as light on her feet as possible and constantly checking every single surface Eda could possibly be on. For all she knew her cursed form could walk on the ceiling.

She felt her heart beating against her chest, pumping adrenaline into her body. Her ears throbbed, and her eyes were darting everywhere, ready to strike at the slightest move. The girl soon reached the staircase, lined up with countless paintings. She took a deep breath, then climbed them up.

She felt hyper aware of her surroundings, every single tiny noise making her grip her bat tighter and frantically look around for any sign of danger. But only the sound of the rain hitting the magic shield reached her ears. Wait, magic shield?

Whatever, she’d ask later. She finally reached the top floor, finding herself before a long hallway. If Eda found her here, she’d have nowhere to run. With a deep breath, she willed herself forwards. The eerie silence was interrupted by a thunder, shooting up her nerves.

Then, a low rumble made her blood freeze. She came to a screeching halt, praying that sound was somehow that little King demon or just her mind playing tricks on her. She slowly turned around…

The Owl Beast walked into the hallway, sniffing the air. The creature turned her head towards her direction, eyes black like a dark pit staring straight into Lucia’s soul. Eda then let out a blood curdling screech, lunging forwards with her back legs.

Lucia screamed, her body moving before her mind could even process what was happening, and swung her bat. The weapon connected with Eda’s jaw, a metallic “clank” echoing through the house as the owl beast let out a pained screech, crashing against the wall.

And so she turned, and she ran. She turned on every corner she could find, her lizard brain telling her an animal that big shouldn’t be too maneuverable. Her rational brain reminded her of that one video of a grizzly easily catching up to a deer in a forest she had watched. She could hear Eda’s howl and screams catching up to her, getting closer and closer. Oh she was so dead.

Suddenly she felt something grabbing her jacket and janking her to the side. Lucia let out a yelp, falling on the hardwood floor of a room. Something suddenly hugged her, and she barely restrained herself from wacking it in the face when she realized what it was.

“Thank God you arrived!” Luz said, hugging her sister tightly. “We heard you scream and I thought… I thought…”

Lucia quickly hugged her sister back, letting out a soothing sound. “I’m okay, I’m okay. She snuck up on me and scared me, but I’m okay. I got her with my bat.”

Luz let out a shaky chuckle, and Lucia just now realized her baby sister was crying. “Of course you did."

“Also, if we survive this I’m gonna have a serious talk with ya about stealing drinks from adults.” The older Noceda said, trying her best to get a stern tone out.

“Actually…” A high pitched voice said. “It’s my fault.” Lucia lifted her gaze, seeing King standing in front of the door, sheepishly looking down. “I… I just wanted to teach Luz about demons, but she was so focused on magic… I wanted her to pay attention to me for once.”

Luz let go of Lucia, making her way to King. “I’m sorry King. I really should’ve paid more attention to you.” The girl gave him a smile. “You’re a great teacher, you know.”

King’s gaze softened at the compliment, smiling under his skull. Lucia cleared her throat, looking at the duo.

“Sorry for interrupting your little moment, but I think we should deal with the huge predatory monster in the house, y’know.” Lucia said, inspecting her bat. “I dunno much about demons, but I know a bit about animals. She ain’t hunting, she’s way too noisy for that. I think she’s territorial.”

“Well that rules out giving her bait.” Luz said with a frown. The girl turned to King. “Alright, you’re the expert on demons, we’re counting on you boo-boo buddy!”

Lucia let out a light snort at the time, prompting a glare from her younger sister. King tapped his chin with his claw. “Well, demons with black eyes are highly sensitive to light. Oh, I know! We could use you weird human rectangle thingie!”

Luz frowned, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “My phone? It’s no use, flashlight’s broken.” She then turned to her older sister. “Lucia?”

The eldest Noceda frowned. “Okay, first wow I can’t believe you busted another phone.” She then got her phone, and frowned once more. “And second, mine’s dead. Great. Also, before you suggest using my bat, I tried. It just staggered her.”

Luz groaned, bringing her hands to her head. “Ugh, this sucks! If only I could do that stupid light spell!”

Lucia raised an eyebrow, scuttling over to Luz. “Light spell?”

Luz nodded. “Yeah, I tried to make her teach me a spell, but… I think I pushed her too far.” She said, playing the video she had recorded. The video played normally, and then it glitched out when Eda connected the circle.

And a pattern appeared. Luz’s eyes widened. “Guys, look!” King and Lucia quickly looked at the screen, eyes wide in surprise. “King, give me your pen.”

King obliged, handing Luz the pen. The young girl then picked a piece of paper from the floor, putting it on top of the screen, duplicating the pattern on the screen. Once she was done, she tapped the drawing… And the paper folded into itself, forming a ball of light.

The two humans stared at the orb in awe. “I… I just did magic.” Luz mumbled. The girl suddenly sprang into her feet, lifting her arms in triumph. “I just did magic!” She proudly proclaimed.

Then a furry blur latched onto her face, closing her mouth shut. “Luz! She might hear you!”

Luz let out a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Meanwhile, Lucia… She didn’t even react. She stared at the little orb of light before her, gently holding it in her palms. Its golden light reflected on her hazel eyes, filled with childlike wonder. For the first time in a long while, she was completely and utterly enthralled.

“Lucia?” Her sister’s voice broke her out of her stupor. The girl had a face that screamed determination. “I think I know how to bring Eda back. But I’m gonna need your help. Both of you.”

* * *

Eda pranced around the living room, sniffing around. She had caught the trail of the new intruder again, but it had become confusing in this room. It was  _ everywhere _ . The owl beast leaped onto a chest, curiously sniffing a book before a whistle caught her attention.

The beast turned her head to the source of the sound, then bared her teeth at the sight. Lucia was leaning on the doorway, red bat in hand and smug grin on her face. “Remember me?”

The demon roared, opening her wings and puffing her feathered mane. Yep, she remembered alright. Lucia quickly turned around and high tailed out of there. “Okay she remembers! She fucking remembers alright!” She yelled, quickly bolting out, Eda hot on her heels.

She dove to another hallway to the side just in time, Eda’s clawed hand barely missing her. The cursed witch slipped on a pile of King’s books, crashing down the hallway. “King, now!” Lucia yelled.

The little demon leapt from a cupboard, covering Eda on a large blanket. The beast roared and tried to rid herself of it, but King jumped on her face, holding it down. Eda screeched and growled, thrashing around. “Luz, hurry!”

Luz quickly finished the large glyph on the wall with a red crayon, turning to the struggling Owl Beast. “I’m sorry Eda, but it’s for your own good!” She yelled, before tapping the glyph. King jumped out of Eda, freeing the beast’s vision.

Eda howled in pain as the enormous light materialized from the wall. And then, darkness embraced her.

* * *

Eda quickly sat up on her nest, noticing a large straw on her mouth. She quickly touched her face, and let out a panicked yelp when she realized one of her ears was still transformed. Luckily another sip brought her back to normal.

“W-what happened? Ugh I have the worst headache.” The witch said, bringing a hand to her forehead. “And my mouth tastes like roadkill…”

And just after that, she spat out an enormous pellet, which cracked open to reveal a very traumatized Snaggleback. “I’m just… Gonna lie here… For a minute.”

Eda’s gaze then lowered to her elixir, picking it up with a frown. “I was looking for that.”

“Yeah we found a spare one in your closet.” A voice to her side said. The witch turned her head to look at a visibly tired Lucia, sitting on the edge of her nest. “King thought it’d give Luz magical powers. Long story.”

Eda’s eyes widened in worry. “Wait, kid?! Where is Luz?! Oh Titan tell me I didn’t-”

Lucia quickly brought her hand to Eda’s shoulder. “Relax, she’s fine. She’s downstairs with King cleaning up the mess.”

The Owl Lady let out a shaky breath, rubbing her temple. “Oh thank Titan she’s okay.” The witch then looked at the human next to her. “I… I’m sorry, kid.”

Lucia frowned. “Huh? For what? I mean sure you tried to kill us, but you were in that weird monster form.”

Eda sighed. “I… I shouldn’t have hidden this from Luz and King. And especially not from you. I just-”

Lucia gave her a sympathetic smile. “It’s fine. I remember my abuelo developed some chronic illness, our mom didn’t tell us. You didn’t want to worry us.”

Eda gave her a weak smile. “Yeah. I was cursed when I was a kid, don’t know who was the bastard that did it. If I take my elixir I’m fine, but if I skip then… Well, you saw.”

Lucia nodded.

“I should probably check on those two, and give King a piece of mind.” Eda said, thinly veiled fury audible in that last part. Her gaze then softened for a moment. “Should probably apologize to your sister, I haven’t really been that good of a teacher.”

Lucia raised an eyebrow, giving Eda a cheeky grin. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” The Owl Lady frowned. “C’mon, I’ll show you. Let’s go downstairs.”

Eda shrugged. “Cryptic, I like that.” The older woman got up, stepping out of her nest. The two went downstairs and entered the living room. Eda’s eyes widened at the scene, seeing small golden orbs of light floating in the air, Luz sitting on the floor and scribbling the light glyph on a small notepad.

“How… How is she doing that?” Eda asked, stunned. Lucia smiled.

“Her phone glitched while playing the video of you doing the spell and a symbol showed up inside the circle. She copied it onto a sheet of paper and well… The rest is history."

Eda whistled, impressed. “Well I’ll be damned.” The witch then scanned the room, smile quickly fading when she spotted… “King!”

The little demon let out a startled “weh!” as she looked at Eda. The Owl Lady stomped towards him. “King I swear to the Titan if you take my elixir again...! Hey, where do you think you’re going!”

King quickly bolted out of the room, Eda following close behind letting out all kinds of threats and swears in her wake. Lucia chuckled, walking over to Luz.

“Hey Lightbulb.” She said, squatting besides her sister. “You’re gonna end up making an army of these things.”

Luz looked at her sister, and she was  _ beaming _ . It must have been the happiest Lucia had seen Luz in ages, and it absolutely melted her heart. “It’s just so cool! Look! I’m doing magic! Real magic!”

Lucia shot her sister a smile, pulling her into a side hug. “You sure are, Lightbulb, you sure are. Estoy orgullosa de tí.”

Luz beamed even more at her sister. “Wanna try?” She said, offering her a pen and paper. Lucia shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”

And so, Lucia sat down next to Luz, drawing spells with her sister and filling the room with magical lights, bickering and laughing with each other while Eda chased King around the house. 

The time flew by, and when Lucia barely got home before her mother. She flopped down on her bed, kicking off her shoes and plugging her phone on her nightstand’s charger. She was absolutely exhausted from that day, both mentally and physically, but she felt a joy bubbling up inside of her. She soon fell into peaceful sleep, a huge, satisfied smile in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so translations:  
> 1.- "Lucia thank God you picked up!"
> 
> 2.- "I'm proud of you"
> 
> Also apparently Luz learns about bile sacks on episode four, not three? So oops I guess. Anyways, leave a comment and a kudo if you liked the chapter! It gives me the happy chemicals!


	3. Blights

Amelia woke up with a groan, the sound of her magical alarm tearing her away from her peaceful sleeping. She drew a quick spell circle, causing the sound to vanish and sat down on her bed, rubbing her left eye.

She made it to the kitchen of her apartment, rummaging through the cabinets before finding her apple blood and drinking it straight from the bottle. She then levitated a piece of fruit towards her and took a bite from it.

Her eyes drifted towards the calendar hung on the wall and let out a growl. Today was the Convention and of course, she had been picked as one of the representatives of the Emperor’s Coven. As if being a faceless goon wasn’t enough, now she had to entertain a bunch of morons like a clown.

She sighed. At least she’d find Amity there, it had been forever since she had last seen her baby sister. She hadn’t really visited her parents after joining the Coven and getting her own place. She couldn’t stand those two, she swore it was a miracle she hadn’t burned that Titan-forsaken place down.

The woman quickly finished her ‘breakfast’, if she could even call it that, and with a quick spell circle she had changed into her uniform. Except her mask, which was laying on the counter.

Titan, she hated that bloody thing. It felt like when she put that on she was no longer herself, just a piece on the Emperor’s board. Plus you could barely see with that thing on.

Amelia slowly ran her hand through the wild mane that was her hair, and drawing another spell circle she summoned a headband, carefully tying her hair a bit into a small ponytail. Truth be told she would have moved on from that hairstyle a long time ago, but seeing Amity copying her was simply too adorable.

She summoned her scroll and let out another groan. She had to leave. Amelia let out a low growl and picked up her mask, adjusting it so it covered her face. She then summoned her staff, a winged viper coiled around it. The snake came to life, giving her owner a curious look.

“Hey bud. Let’s just get this over with.” She said, walking out of the door. She then exited the building, the streets of Bonesborough laid right before her eyes. People were running around, an air of excitement for the upcoming convention crystal clear. 

_ Fuck that _ , she thought, hopping onto her staff and launching off. She could’ve sworn she had heard some cheers below her, which only made her groan. Oh how she hated her job. The gargantuan convention building soon became visible, the young witch landing in front of it.

Lilith was already waiting for her, wearing a cloak and a mask as to not be recognized. The Coven Leader was quick to spot her. “Ah, Amelia, there you are. I am so glad you could make it.” The Clawthorne said.

Amelia walked over, giving her a salute. “Of course ma’am, the Emperor himself chose me. I wouldn’t dare to miss such an opportunity.” She lied. Lilith nodded.

“Very well. The convention is about to start, I believe you should stand guard until the main event. You will use a backstage entrance to get to the arena, as we practiced.”

Amelia nodded. “Understood ma’am. I’ll be on my way.” And so the Blight did, mechanically walking over to her assigned post, one of the countless faceless goons that were lined up in front of the entrance of the arena, like a decorative statue.

Soon an ocean of witches started flooding in, checking out the stands, chatting with each other and choosing their covens. Some teenagers approached them and started taking all kinds of stupid photos. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she couldn’t move without being punished she would have made that fucking brat eat their scroll.

And so the hours slowly crawled by, Amelia’s golden eyes staring into nothingness as countless demons and witches walked around. Then something caught her attention. 

A particular group of misfits composed of a woman that looked an awful lot like the Owl Lady… Okay, that was obviously Edalyn Clawthorne but she really couldn’t be arsed to arrest her, but she digressed. Along with the most wanted criminal in the Isles were two teenage witches, a tiny demon and… Two humans?

One was definitely a human, she looked around Amity’s age and was looking around with stars in her eyes. It kinda reminded her of Amity, really. When the poor kid wasn’t being forced into the mold her mother had built for her that is.

The other human looked older, probably nineteen. She had a beanie tightly adjusted over her ears, probably hiding them, and a red bat resting on her shoulder. She looked a lot more cautious, and frankly pretty good looking. Amelia quickly shook those thoughts away, wherever the fuck that had come from, and instead tried to focus on their conversation. 

“...when you join a coven, all your other magic is sealed away. From now on, that kid will only be able to make illusions.” Eda said, pointing to a recently accepted Illusions kid. The older human huffed.

“Well that sounds awfully dystopian.” She snarked, and Amelia raised an eyebrow. Well that was bold. Not  _ incorrect _ , but bold.

Eda pulled her into a headlock. “See? This one gets it!”

The human struggled a bit, breaking free from Eda. The witch rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Anyways, as I was saying. When ya join a coven, your magic is sealed away. And since I didn’t join any Coven...” The woman summoned a fireball and a water sphere at the same time, quickly undoing the spells afterwards. “I can do every kind of magic.”

The witch walked forwards, a smug grin on her face. “That’s why I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles.” 

The rest of the group quickly ran after her to catch up, leaving the little demon behind and oh great they were coming her way. Amelia kept her hands behind her back, watching them through the corner of her eye.

“That panel looks popular” The younger human said. The boy gasped in glee, looking at her.

“It’s the Emperor’s Coven! You think they’ll sign my forehead?!” 

Amelia barely contained a loud ‘what?!’. “Kid, they’re literal cops. They ain’t singing shit.” The older human said. The kid gasped.

“Language!”

Eda snorted. “Lucia is right, they’d throw you in jail before doing that kind of stuff.”

The girl with glasses put a hand on the kid’s shoulder, and Amelia could’ve sworn she looked really familiar. “Don’t listen to them Gus, I’m sure they will!” The witchling said, gently guiding him towards the arena. Gus smiled, walking with her. The young girl was soon to follow, but stopped dead on her tracks.

“Aren’t you coming, Eda?”

“No way, of all the covens this one’s the worst! I’ll wait out here” The Owl Lady told her, crossing her arms. She really wasn’t wrong there.

The human raised her arms. “I get it, covens bad. Individualism good. But I'm still figuring this world out, so I'm going to go in there and make up my own mind, okay?” She then turned to the other human, presumably her sister. “What about you?”

Lucia shrugged, swinging her bat over her shoulder. “Eh fine, gotta keep an eye on you.” She said with a cheeky smile, following her sister. That left the Owl Lady all by herself, that was until she saw a witch talking to a guardian, seemingly having recognized her. And so the Owl Lady promptly rushed into the arena, calling for her apprentices. 

Amelia then briefly glanced at a nearby clock. She rolled her eyes, realizing the show was about to start. With a barely noticeable spell circle, she produced an illusory copy of herself, turned invisible and headed backstage.

There she found two other coven members, and awaited her signal. Soon she heard the voice of Principal Bump. “...It's being selected to join the best of the best, and there are none better than the jewel of the coven system…”

That was their cue. One by one, they teleported themselves on stage, keeping their pose immaculately. Amelia appeared last, right between the other two witches. “...And the enforcers of His will, the Emperor’s Coven!” The stadium exploded in cheers and clapping, but Amelia was laser focused on finding Amity.

Her baby sister was sitting in the first row, and she looked almost… Worried. Amelia winced under her mask, she had no doubt Amity’s self-doubt was kicking in once more. Bump kept talking behind her.

“Feast your eyes on this elite force, each member handpicked to help usher in a new age of controlled magic.”

The three coven members raised their hand, drawing a spell circle. Amelia’s circle generated a bolt of lightning, which combined with the other two’s spells exploded in a firework. The crowd erupted into cheers again. And Amelia just wanted to get the hell out of there. She did spot Eda laughing her ass off and Lucia looking utterly bored out of her mind though, which was a nice change of pace at least.

“Members of the Emperor's Coven have access to all, yes, all forms of magic. Ooh. Aah.”

Everyone repeated those last two words, and Amelia could’ve sworn her eyes rolled all the way inside her eye sockets.

“But, only the best can ascend these ranks. Some day that could be one of you!” Bump said, pointing at Amity. The girl’s eyes widened in surprise, the most adorable smile on her face. And then, Titan damn it she  _ squealed _ . Amelia smiled. This whole day had suddenly been worth it.

After that, the trio of guards swept their capes, teleporting backstage with a blue flame. Once they appeared back in the dressing room Amelia took off her mask, taking a deep breath. “If I had to wear this fucking mask one more minute I swear to the Titan-”

“Tell me about it.” Another one of the guards said, removing their mask. He was a male witch, with brown hair and an eagle-like beak. “I can barely fit my beak in this thing.”

Amelia smirked, stretching her arms. “Ah well, gonna head outside and have a smoke. See ya around.” She said, raising her hand as a salute. The other two guards gave her a “see ya” before she closed the door behind her, carrying her mask under one arm.

She walked around the stalls, then headed to one of the convention center’s walls, leaning against it. She sighed, resting her head on the wall, and summoned a cigarette. The witch then created a purple fireball, using it to light the cigar, and took a deep puff.

Then she exhaled the magical smoke through her nose, purple smoke giving her pale cheeks a violet hue. The woman smirked, another puff making smoke come out of her mouth with the shape of a dragon. A kid looked at her in awe, thinking it was a Coven spell, and their mother quickly ushered away, sending Amelia a death glare. Amelia snorted.

Soon a large group of people poured out of the arena, the Emperor’s Coven panel having ended. Amelia spotted a figure walking her way, but didn’t really pay them any mind, taking another puff. Then she realized it was the older human and almost choked on the smoke.

Lucia the human walked over to the wall, seemingly ignoring Amelia and taking a sip from a can of apple blood. Hold on, was that hard apple blood?

“Isn’t it a bit early for drinking?” Amelia snarked, taking another huff.

“The cop smoking like a dragon’s gonna talk about health?” The human snarked back, which caught Amelia completely off guard. Usually people would cower away at her remarks, either for being a Blight or for being part of the Emperor’s Coven. Usually both.

“Bold words to say to a Coven guard when I saw you with the Owl Lady earlier.”

The human choked on her drink, taking a hold of her bat in a panic. “I- I warn ya, I don’t care if you have magic-!”

Amelia laughed, shaking her head. “Relax, human. I’m on my break.” She said, before taking yet another puff and creating a griffon out of purple smoke. The human eyed her wearily, but seeing Amelia truly had no interest in arresting her she relaxed. 

“Speaking of, what’s a human even doing here? Last I checked you’re physically incapable of magic.”

Lucia frowned, suspicion evident in her face, and Amelia just rolled her eyes. She drew a spell circle and put her hand through it. Lucia simply stared at her.

“It’s an everlasting oath, c’mon. I won’t arrest you.”

Lucia narrowed her eyes and hesitantly reached for the other woman’s hand, shaking on it. Their hands glowed, and Lucia looked at it like a kitten. Amelia huffed, amused. “Ya gonna tell me already?”

The human flexed her fingers for a bit, completely transfixed on the magical oath, then looked back at Amelia. “My sister’s studying magic, I came visit and she wanted to come here. So, I came with her.”

Amelia snorted. “Wow, an everlasting oath and just for that crap? Amazing.” She said, completely deadpan. Lucia put her hands on her hips, bat resting against the wall.

“Enough encounters with cops to know not to say anything.”

The witch raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, well, maybe I shouldn’t have used that oath.” She snarked. Lucia tensed up ever so slightly, but she soon relaxed.

“You aren’t even a cop, are you?” She asked. Amelia shrugged.

“At least not today. I was the guy with the lightning bolt.” She said, quickly summoning a small zap of energy. Lucia raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, I actually thought you were illusions… No offense.”

“No surprise there.” Amelia admitted with a shrug, looking around her. “But I guarantee, I’m 100% real.” The witch said with a smirk.

“In that case you gotta have a name, unless it’s just Faceless Goon Number whatever.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow. Was she trying to pull a move on her or something? Whatever, she’d play that game. “Amelia Blight.” A sly grin grew in her face. “Nice to meet you, Lucia.”

The human girl quickly turned into panic. “How the fuck-?!”

“I was one of the guards on the entrance. Heard the Owl Lady say your name.” She casually said, shit eating grin on her face.

Lucia blinked, impressed. “Well I’ll be damned.” Amelia shrugged, idly tossing her cigarette to the floor and stepping on it.

“I take it the other human is a relative?”

Lucia nodded. “Little sister. An absolute gremlin of a kid, but you gotta love her. Y’know?”

Amelia grinned. “I’m gonna assume gremlin in the human realm has a different meaning. But I get the sentiment.”

The human raised an eyebrow. “Got siblings?”

Amelia nodded with a sigh. “Three. Two are twins and absolute chaos. The other one is the youngest.” The witch smiled. “She’s… Poor kid’s been through a lot, honestly.”

Lucia hummed curiously.

“Our parents are rich noble trash and she was the nicest of us. I think you can figure out the rest.”

Lucia hissed. “Shit that’s tough.” The human frowned. “Why are you telling me this anyways?”

Amelia shrugged. “You literally threatened to beat me up, one of the most powerful witches alive both politically and physically speaking, with a metal stick.” The witch flashed a toothy grin, and Lucia could have sworn she saw fangs. “I like your spirit. Coven’s full of fucking egotistical momma’s boys and cynical assholes.”

“Sounding real loyal there, Blight.” Lucia snarked.

Amelia shrugged. “The facts are facts. And something tells me you agree.” She added, briefly pointing at Lucia. “You looked absolutely unimpressed back there.”

Lucia stood in silence for a bit. “Well the magic is cool, that’s for sure. BUT…” The human shrugged. “Sounded like total propaganda to me.”

Amelia smirked. “You ain’t wrong. ‘Sides, You can’t even do magic so- What are you doing?” She said, seeing Lucia suddenly rummaging through her jacket’s pockets. She then produced a piece of paper with something drawn on it, and tapped it.

Then the paper crumpled into itself, a golden light orb generating from it. Amelia’s mouth open in shock, golden eyes transfixed on the light spell. “You were saying?” Lucia said with a grin.

“I- What- How the  _ fuck _ ?” Was the only thing Amelia could mutter. Lucia wiggled her eyebrows with a shit eating grin.

“Just me and my sister, discovering long-lost forms of magic.” She said, casually looking at her nails. Lucia looked up to a pillar, spotting a wanted poster for Eda… Which promptly turned into ashes. She frowned. “Speak of the devil, I’m sure as hell that has to do with Luz.” Lucia then shot the witch a finger gun. “See ya around.”

And so Amelia was left alone again, staring like an idiot at the light spell before her. She had the feeling things were about to change.

* * *

“You what?!” Lucia said, throwing her hands up in the air. Luz shrunk under her sister’s gaze, Eda simply observing the two siblings.

“She… She smashed King’s cupcake and was being mean! I had to do something!” 

Lucia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Luz, sis, hermana, I get it. You’re in a magical world and you wanna be like one of those fantasy good-doers. But you do realize your magic right now accounts for a glorified lamp, right?!”

Luz whined, and Eda stepped between the two before Lucia could continue. “Alright, alright, let’s calm down for a sec. The kid was impulsive, no need to crucify her. It’s not like she took an everlasting oath to stop learning magic.”

A beat. “...Does it involve a glowy hand thing?”

“...Okay you’re toast.” Eda deadpanned. Luz whimpered, throwing her hands up to her face.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna have to stop learning magic!”

The older human let out a sigh. “Okay, hear me out.” She said, catching the other two’s attention. “You may not have magic, but we can still beat her. The human way.”

Luz’s eyes widened, and she went pale. “What?! No way, I’m not shooting Amity!”

Lucia blinked. “What, no! Why the fuck did you think I was gonna give you a gun?! Wait, do you actually think I carry a gun with me at all times?!”

Luz shrugged. “I mean-” But she was swiftly interrupted by her sister. 

“Y’know what, don’t even answer that. Listen, what I mean is take my bat.” She said, extending the red metal weapon. Luz looked at her sister, then hesitantly took it. “If she gets too close, just wack her. Avoid hitting her in the head and you should be golden.”

Eda then spoke up. “Okay, that’s a good plan for a last resort defense, but I’m afraid it’s not gonna be enough.” The two humans shot her a questioning look, and Eda shrugged. “It’s a  _ Witch’s Duel _ , magic is a part of it.” The woman smirked. “But don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”

Lucia raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s cryptic as fuck but I ain’t gonna question it.”

* * *

Lucia sat down on a seat of the arena, crossing her arms. It was time for the Duel, and she felt a knot of worry growing on her stomach. She just hoped Luz made it out unharmed. Eda and Luz soon walked into the arena, Eda’s smug face heavily contrasting Luz’s visible terror.

On the podium previously occupied by Bump a flash of blue magic uncovered Lilith, Eda’s sister and… A girl who looked awfully familiar. The knot of worry turned into a pit. Surely, this was a coincidence.

“Beloved citizens, the Emperor's Coven proudly presents an impromptu demonstration of the sort of witch we seek every year.” Lilith declared, and the girl stepped forwards, a smug grin on her face. “Introducing... Amity Blight.”

The crowd exploded in cheers and Lucia choked on air. “WHAT?!” A few witches and demons shot her a confused look. Oh this was bad. Scratch that, this was  _ terrible. _ Her sister was going to fight with an incredibly insecure and powerful blue blood witch.  _ Fuck _ .

“Versus… Some… human girl.” Lilith continued, introducing Luz, who was holding her sister’s baseball bat like a lifeline. The crowd started to whisper and boo and Lucia had to really stop herself from putting a witch next to her on a chokehold.

She then spotted Eda giving Luz a pep talk, and no doubt telling her about the booby traps. The witch had told Lucia behind Luz’s back, knowing the younger girl would back down if she knew about the cheating. The kid was too good for her own good.

After a bit, the bell screamed (wait,  _ screamed?! _ ) and the two teens walked towards each other. Luz looked about to have a breakdown, and Amity cracked her knuckles with a grin. Lucia groaned, rubbing her temple. Oh this was gonna be horrible.

Amity drew a spell circle and an absolutely humongous abomination came out of it, causing even Amity to gasp in surprise. “Show me what you got, human!”

And then Luz ran, shouting about not being good under pressure. And she continued running until the abomination had her cornered. “The bat! Hit its knees!” Lucia suddenly yelled, getting up from her seat.

Luz looked in her direction for a brief second before letting out a scream, hitting the abomination right on its joint. The creature groaned in surprise, stumbling a bit… And right into one of Eda’s traps, which created a huge flame that set the abomination on fire.

The ‘fight’ continued like that for a while, Luz running for her life while the abomination stepped on traps. It got to a point where Amity was obviously catching up. “How are you doing that?!” She asked, walking over to Luz… And right towards a trap.

“No, Amity!” Luz warned her, raising a hand. “Don’t step any closer!”

The witch narrowed her eyes. “Why, Luz? What happens if I step closer?”

Lucia gripped her seat. Fuck, she was about to find out. There had to be some kind of way to distract her, maybe she could-

A certain ball of fur encased in five layers of clothing fell onto the arena and right into the trap, causing spikes to sprout from the ground. Luckily the demon didn’t get impaled. “I’m okay!”

Luz turned to Eda, completely horrified, and Lucia buried her face in her hands with a groan. “Spikes?!” The adult witch just gave her a thumbs up.

“I knew it! You were cheating! I bet that weird metal stick is enchanted too!"

Lucia frowned. “Enchanted my ass!” She yelled, getting up from her seat. Everyone just stared at her before looking back at the duelist. Lilith mumbled something, and then proclaimed Amity’s victory.

It seemed Luz tried to explain herself, but Amity simply turned around and started walking away. Eda suddenly walked over to Amity, stopping her dead on her tracks and… Peeling off something?

The abomination suddenly shrunk and was crushed under its own head. “A power glyph from the Construction Coven!”

Amity looked horrified, trying to explain herself before running away. Luz was quick to follow, only briefly stopping to get King out of the spikes. Meanwhile Eda… She was acting like a ten year old.

Lucia quickly got up from her seat, rushing out of the stadium. She had to find them. She had to find Luz. She ran through the door back to the stalls, looking around. Most people were in the arena, but there was still enough of a crowd to make finding Luz a difficult task.

She walked around the building, worried out of her mind. Sending a text wasn’t gonna work, there was no signal without the portal and even if there was, Luz wouldn’t check the phone when trying to console Amity.

And so she kept walking, checking every stall, corner and pile of junk she could find, too absorbed in her thoughts to notice the guard she bumped right into.

“Watch it!” A female voice told her, turning around and…

“Oh Amelia, thank god. Look, I know what happened back there was something but-”

“Oh it was something alright! I haven’t seen Amity looking so broken in years! What the fuck was that?!”

“Your sister acted like a dick to our demon and Luz got over her head like she always does, okay?! It wasn’t her fault your sister decided to fucking accept the duel!” Lucia took a deep breath. “Look, we can argue about which fourteen year old is to blame here,  _ or  _ we could try and find them.”

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, you’re right… Sorry about that. I just-”

“Yeah, I know, don’t sweat it.” The other woman said. “Now come on, help me find them.”

The witch nodded, and both started scouting the convention. After a few minutes, Amelia spotted the two kids sitting on a corner, next to the bathrooms. She nudged, Lucia catching her attention, and nodded towards the kids with a grin.

Amity was looking at a light spell in surprise. The girl turned around, facing away from Luz. “That’s nothing, a child could do a light spell.” The witch paused for a brief second. “But... I've never seen it cast like that.”

Luz smiled. “It doesn't come naturally to me like it does for you, so I've had to improvise!”

Amity sighed, drawing a spell circle and taking Luz’s hand through it. Their hands glowed. “The oath is unbound.” She said, getting up. Her eyes widened, noticing Amelia and Lucia, who were grinning at them with their arms crossed.

Amelia walked over to Amity, ruffling her hair. The younger witch groaned in annoyance, eliciting a chuckle from Amelia. “I knew you had it in ya.”

Luz looked at the two with a frown, then at Lucia. The latter shrugged. “You ain’t the only one making friends ‘round here.” She said, shooting the coven guard a smirk. Amity gasped.

“You know this… Human?! But that’s-!”

“None of your business.” Amelia said, both Blights staring at each other. “C’mon, I’ll get you home. I’ll tell father and mother some nonsense before they hear about this whole mess.”

Amity relented, lowering her gaze. “Fine…” The teen said, walking away. Amelia lingered for a few seconds, looking at Lucia. 

“I… Guess I’ll see ya around.”

Lucia shrugged with a smile. “Guess so. Hopefully next time our sisters won’t get into a public duel.” She said, glaring at Luz at that last part, who gave her an awkward grin. Amelia chuckled.

“I wouldn’t count on it.” She said, walking away to catch up to Amity. She raised her hands as a salute with a “see ya”, then left the building with Amity. She summoned her staff, her snake palisman quickly slithering down the staff to Amity and giving her a friendly boop.

The girl smiled, stroking the reptile’s head. “Hey Atheris.”

“So, you gonna tell me why you wanted to duel that human?” Amelia asked, extending her hand. Atheris slithered up her limb before coiling around the top of the staff, merging with it. Amity frowned.

“Because she’s so… Annoying! First she pretends to be Willow’s abomination and makes me lose my top student badge, and then she just… Comes here like she owns the place, talking about becoming a witch like it’s a game! It’s not fair!”

Amelia’s gaze softened. “Amity…”

“Just… Let’s go to the Manor. Please.”

Amelia sighed, climbing onto her staff. “Alright. Hop on.” Amity obeyed, and soon enough the duo took to the skies, heading back to the manor. Amelia briefly looked behind her, seeing the two humans and the Owl Lady leave the convention.

Her golden eyes lingered on the older human, a pique of interest in her. The human had shown to be quite the character, almost felt like she was talking to a true equal for the first time in a while. She sure as hell was going to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Did not expect this chapter to be so long but here it is! Finally we introduce both Amelia and Amity! I find doing enemies to lovers in the same fic TWICE would be tiresome so I'm gonna be the weird guy that doesn't have Amelia and Lucia in a love-hate relationship.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Flora

“Oh eat shit, I’m not selling that low.”

The demon frowned at his dealer’s answer. He had been instructed to contact a witch by the name of Salix Park, apparently she was one of the best producers of Mist Blood, everyone who wanted to get their hands on that stuff and had a deep enough pocket went to her. Which is why the more than generous offer his boss had told him to give should have definitely not been met with that.

“What in the Titan’s bones are you talking about, witch? This is enough to feed an entire bloody family for half a month!” The demon replied. Salix grinned.

“And I know Urizen’s pockets are deeper than the Sternum Cliffs. Which means, he pays double.”

The demon whipped his reptilian tail around in anger. “I don’t think I’ve made myself clear. I am not here to bargain, and the boss will be getting his stuff. We can do this the nice way, or the hard way.”

Salix stared him down, completely unimpressed. “I’m not here to bargain either.” The woman said with a shrug. “If Urizen doesn’t want to pay, some other guy will.”

The demon sucked in an angry breath, clenching his claws in frustration. “Park I swear to the fucking Titan-”

“Freeze!” A voice said from the entrance of the alleyway. The two turned to see three guards of the Emperor’s Coven aiming their lances at them, ready to conjure a spell. Salix rolled her eyes, and the demon’s shoulder slumped.

“Ah great, just what I needed…” The reptilian gave the guards a toothy grin. “Good evening, officers! To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Salix raised an eyebrow at the other criminal. “What are you doing?” She asked, nonchalantly. 

“I’m trying to get our asses out of this situation.” The demon hissed. “Urizen has contacts among the Coven, I can bail us out.”

Salix scoffed. “Oh please, that’s Steve.”

“Wha-?” He didn’t have to finish his question, a spear poking on his scaly back. The demon jumped with a yelp, turning back to the guards.

“Silence, you wretches! In the name of the Emperor, you are under arrest for the selling and buying of illegal substances!” The guard proclaimed. “Hands where I can see them!”

The demon quickly raised his arms in fear, but Salix was much slower. Much more methodical. “C’mon guys, I’m sure we can work something out!” The witch said. One guard pointed their spear at her.

“Don’t try anything funny, you scum!” They warned, lightly moving their spear forwards as a threat.

“Who, me? Oh, never!” Salix said innocently before flashing them a toothy grin. “I was never much of a comedian anyways.”

Her eyes suddenly turned bright green, and before anyone in the alley could react giant vines burst from the ground, swiftly coiling themselves around the guards. Before anyone knew what had happened, an entire platoon of town guards were soaring through the skies of Bonesborough.

“They make it too easy.” The Park said with a grin before directing her attention back to the demon. She was sure if it weren’t for the scales he would’ve gone white as a sheet of paper, staring blankly at where the guards had been thrown. “So, about that payment…”

The demon jumped in place, quickly turning around to look at Salix. “Yeah, of course, the payment! I-I don’t have enough for what you offer but I’m sure the boss will be more than happy to oblige after I talk to him.”

Salix smirked. “Good. Now scramble.” She said, casually waving her hand. The demon nodded before running off. The Park sighed, walking out of the alley and back to the wider streets of Bonesborough.

“That fucker better not be lying.” She mumbled, firmly putting her hands on her pockets and walking away, blending in with the crowd. The real reason she had asked for a price as preposterous as that was rather simple, really. Her family was going through a rough spot, and even if she had emancipated a few years ago and her fathers didn’t quite approve of her… career choices, she still wanted to help.

Besides, sticking it up to that mafioso demon wannabe was always fun. Sure he was wealthy, but he was all bark and no bite. Just like every single one of her richer clients was. Which admittedly included quite a few members of the Emperor’s Coven.

And speaking of, she barely stopped herself from bumping into another one of those white cloaks. Great, right in the middle of the market, where she wouldn’t be able to defend herself without bringing attention she sure as hell didn’t want on her.

The guard turned around, grey bird mask looking at her… And the hint of very familiar golden eyes under it. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Salix Park.” The guard said, crossing their arms. Salix grinned.

“Where are you gonna take me, the Conformatorium?” She lightheartedly asked. The guard took their helmet off, a wild mane of green and brown hair flowing out of it. Amelia gave her a toothy grin, fangs clearly visible.

“Was thinking about a drink, actually.” The Blight said. Salix shrugged.

“You’re paying.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Never should’ve told you I was a Blight.” She said. The other witch flashed her a grin. “Alright fine, I’m paying. C’mon, I know a place.” Amelia conceded, nodding out of the market.

The duo made their way out of the stands, Amelia seeing through the corner of her eye the Owl Lady’s stand with the younger human -Luz?- helping out, but no sign of Lucia. She felt a bit of disappointment, but quickly brushed it off.

“What’s with the sudden interest in the Owl Lady?” Salix’s voice made her jump.

“The fuck are you talking about, Park?” Amelia growled all too defensively. Salix grinned. Shit.

“We’ve known each other for years, Blight. I can read you like an open book by now.” The plant witch explained all too calmly, hands still in her pockets. “I saw the way you just looked at her stand, y’know.”

Amelia sighed as the two made their way to where the bar they frequented was. “I… I’ll tell you in a moment.”

Salix frowned but remained silent. Amelia was one of the few people she actually respected after all, there was no need to keep pressing on. Titan knows the Blight had been through a lot of shit.

The two finally made it to the establishment, the duo sitting down on a free outdoors chair. A demoness with three eyes and a single unicorn-like horn soon appeared. “What will it be?”

“Apple blood for me.” Amelia said, looking at the waiter with a lopsided smile. “The usual.”

The demoness nodded, then turned to Salix. “And you?”

The witch shrugged. “Grape soul for me.”

The waitress nodded, giving them a smile. “Just a sec!” She said, going back inside the building. Amelia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Salix simply raised an eyebrow, she knew that look.

“Convention went sideways, eh?” The plant witch asked, encouraging the other witch to speak. 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Amelia shook her head. “I swear to the Titan, one of these days I’m taking those three from that manor and burning it to the fucking ground.” She growled. “Or feeding our mother to the Hellhounds at the very least.”

The waitress interrupted her, bringing the duo’s drinks. Amelia gave her a quiet ‘thank you’ and made to pay for the drinks, but the demoness stopped her, saying members of the coven didn’t have to pay. Amelia shrugged, at least there were some benefits to joining that hellhole.

“I swear, Salix, every single passing day I feel Amity is slipping more and more into that bitch’s claws and I just…” Amelia took a sip from her drink. “A human challenged her to a duel! And of course she couldn’t just… Turn her down!” The Blight said, exasperated. “A Blight can’t ever show weakness.” She mockingly said, imitating her mother’s voice with a sneer.

“And of course when she goes to the duel it turns out the human is the Owl fucking Lady’s apprentice, and Lilith got all childish about it and slapped a power glyph on Amity’s neck!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air. Salix simply nodded while drinking her grape soul. 

“She ran off crying, Salix! I haven’t seen her like that in years! And then I had to make up some bullshit excuse to our mother so she wouldn’t rain hellfire on her! Shit, I almost end up throwing that fancy piece of shit out of the window. I just… I just hope Amity didn’t hear any of it.”

The two stayed silent for a few seconds, Amelia with her forehead pressed against her hand. Finally, Salix spoke up. “That’s why you looked at the Owl Lady’s stand? The human?”

A beat.

“Uh… Technically... Yes?”

Salix frowned. “What do you mean by technically?”

“There… Is another human...Apparently they’re sisters?” Amelia explained, taking a sip from her apple blood. “I met her during the convention. She was… Odd.”

Salix raised an eyebrow. “Odd… How?”

“I don’t know… She just… Casually approached me while in Coven uniform like I was nobody, then she casually struck a conversation with me, knowing full well I could have arrested her at any second.”

Salix raised an eyebrow, and Amelia rolled her eyes. “Well  _ duh _ I wasn't gonna arrest her, I’m literally sharing a drink with a drug dealer.”

In truth the “drug” Salix sold was simply a magical enhancer, but Belos had declared it illegal due to the fact that it could only be created by mixing potion and plant magic. And Amelia really couldn’t give a damn about that.

“But still, she didn’t know, and yet… She was just so casual.” Amelia said, taking a sip of her drink. “Plus, she helped me find Amity after she ran off… Sure, she wanted to find her sister too, but still. I don’t know.”

Salix gave the witch a sly grin, putting her glass down. “You’re down bad for that human, huh?”

Amelia’s ears dropped down, the witch choking on her drink. The Blight slammed her glass on the table, coughing up a storm while sending Salix a murderous gaze. The other witch was simply laughing her ass off at the scene.

“Shut up, I will end you.” Amelia managed to wheeze out, menacingly pointing at her. Salix kept laughing for a bit, he eyes getting watery before she finally controlled her breathing enough to speak. 

“Oh please, it’s just like when you crushed on that Grudgby player back at Hexside!” Salix said, a huge smirk still in her face. “You literally saw her once and then went head over heels in what, a couple of days?”

A faint blush crawled into Amelia’s face, the taller witch bumbling obscenities at her friend. “I’m not a teenager anymore you stupid weed.” She said. “I just think she’s…”

“She is what?”

Another beat. 

“I fucking hate you. So much.”

Salix chuckled again, shaking her head. Amelia sighed, taking another sip from her apple blood. She would never admit it out loud, but Salix really meant a lot to her. She had met her after Amity befriended Willow, and after that the duo had been extremely close. She was probably the only person in the entirety of the Boiling Isles she felt she could truly trust.

Although she had the suspicion that was going to change rather soon. That stupid human really hadn’t left her mind for two days. Especially the moment when she had just offered to help her find her sister. People don’t voluntarily offer to help out a Blight while snarking about it, they act like submissive servants about it.

“You’re thinking about her again.” Salix announced, completely deadpan and breaking Amelia’s train of thought. She simply flipped her the bird, earning an amused chuckle from the other witch.

“So fucking what if I am, it’s not every day you meet a human willing to wack a coven guard with a metal bat.” Amelia said with a shrug. “Besides, even if, hypothetically, there  _ was _ something there, I bet she wouldn’t be interested.”

Salix raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Amelia simply looked down at her nails. and hummed. “I don’t even know if she’s into women in the first place.”

“I bet she is.” Salix said, nonchalantly. Amelia’s ears perked up, a slight frown in her face.

“I’ll tell you what, if I see her I’m inviting her to hang out with us next Moonlight Conjuring. I’ll show ya, there’s absolutely  _ nothing  _ there!” The Blight declared, pointing her finger at her friend with a smirk in her face.

Salix looked at it, completely unimpressed. “Alright, it’s on.” She said with a shrug. Amelia leaned back on her seat with a shit eating grin, however a few seconds later her grin disappeared completely, realizing Salix had managed to make her invite Lucia to hang out.

“I fucking hate you.” She said with a groan.

“Yet you aren’t backing down.”

Amelia smirked. “Because I’m gonna prove you wrong.”

Salix simply rolled her eyes. The other witch’s competitiveness was simply unbelievable, and the worst part was that she was pretty sure Amelia was only like this with her out of some weird childish leftover from when they were kids.

The duo kept up their banter for a while more, simply enjoying each other’s company like they had since Salix even had memory. A couple of hours later, Amelia’s scroll dinged and she summoned it, scoffing at the screen.

“Ah well, gotta report back to the captain.” She said. “Shift’s over. See ya around.” The Blight got up from her seat, putting on her mask again and walking away.

“Don’t forget about the Conjuring night!” Salix reminded her, chuckling upon seeing the guard slightly flinch in a way only those that really knew her could notice. The plant witch then got up with a yawn, deciding it was time to head back to her place. 

However, she stopped dead on her tracks upon spotting a group of three teens in the streets, one of which she recognized very well. Willow, a younger kid and… A human? Well this was interesting.

The woman approached the group, which seemed to be deep in conversation. The human was the first to notice her, the girl’s brown eyes locking onto her and frowning. The two witches followed her gaze. The boy’s eyes widened, and Willow… Willow simply frowned, crossing her arms.

“What do you want?” The youngest Park asked, eyeing her sister with suspicion. To say it didn’t hurt even a bit would be a bold faced lie. But Salix wasn’t someone to show such things.

The woman dug on her jacket’s pockets, producing what looked like an envelope. It had half the snails she had made that day so far. Willow simply raised an eyebrow, eyeing it. 

“I know our dads’ shop is going through a rough patch so...”

“We don’t want your money.” Willow cut her off, slapping the envelope away. Salix sighed.

“Willow...”

“If we wanted your help we would’ve told you. What happens if the guards want to know where we got those snails?!”

Luz and Gus took a step back, surprised by their usually quiet friend’s sudden outburst. The elder Park didn’t even flinch.

“Half of my clients are coven members, they wouldn’t-”

“You don’t get it, do you? Stay away from us. You’ve already done enough.”

An awkward silence fell onto the group, Salix simply looking at her sister, utterly unimpressed. Willow was pointing at her, standing between her older sister and her friends. After a few, agonizing seconds, Salix sighed.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get out of your sight.” She said, turning around. “Just wanted to help out.” The woman added with a shrug, disappearing into the crowd. Willow felt herself relax, letting out a breath in relief.

“Who was that?” She heard Luz’s voice behind her. Willow winced.

“She… She’s my older sister.” The witch explained, turning around. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “We don’t… Talk much. She’s a wild witch, my dads told me to stay away from her.” Willow explained.

Luz frowned. “Why? Eda is a wild witch too!” The human asked, tilting her head. Willow sighed.

“It’s… It’s different.” Willow said with a sigh. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Luz frowned, but just shrugged. She really didn’t want to push things too far and ruin her first real friendship in… Well, possibly her entire life. Meanwhile, Salix walked down the streets of Bonesborough in a rush before taking a sharp turn in an alley.

The wild witch leaned against a building’s wall, taking a deep sigh. If a tear escaped from her eye, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all too happy about the ending tbh, but I think I nailed the main part of the chapter. Anyways, leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it!


	5. Girls' Night Out

Eda expertly shuffled a stack of cards from one hand to the other before spreading them out, an eye on the back of each card opening in unison. Eda grinned confidently, eyeing her opponent… Owlbert, who gave her a fierce hoot.

King was sitting on the sofa’s armrest, Luz to Eda’s right and Lucia sitting on an armchair next to them. “Watch closely, kiddos. Hexes Hold'em is the most tricky game on the Boiling Isles. Any proper witch knows how to play!” Eda declared, drawing a card.

“You’re literally playing against an owl.” Lucia deadpanned, looking at the cards laid out on the table. Owlbert let out an offended-sounding hoot, giving Lucia a glare. The older human gave him a teasing grin.

“Oh boy, cards! The old paper rectangles old people think are fun!” Luz cheerfully said.

“You say that, but I won fifty bucks and a bottle of tequila playing with those ‘old rectangles’ once” Lucia replied, earning a judging frown from her younger sister. Eda snorted.

“Ah, ya get it kid.” The witch said, placing her last card on the table. Suddenly, yellow lightning spread among the cards, causing both humans’ eyes to widen in surprise and Owlbert to hop off the table. The cards came to life, sprouting limbs and roaring at each other before jumping into battle.

“Well that’s more intense than poker.” The elder Noceda said, leaning forward to take a closer look at the game. Eda grinned, looking at her.

“Now, when it looks like the deck is stacked against you? That’s when you… The wild card!” She explained, taking another card from her deck. It glowed green, causing Owlbert’s cards to light up in flames. Fire was summoned above the table, declaring Eda the winner.

“Take that! In your adorable owl face!” Eda said, leaning closer to Owlbert, who simply bowed in defeat. “Ah, I love the feeling of victory… It feels… Fluffy?”

“Uh… Eda?” Lucia said, looking at the witch in concern.

“It’s happening again!” Luz said, leaning back and pointing at her mentor’s arm. Eda simply raised an eyebrow.

“What’s happening again?”

“Your curse is returning!” King finally yelled, pointing at Eda’s feathery arm. The witch yelped looking at her arm. All four of them quickly rushed upstairs, towards Eda’s room. There she quickly got her elixir chest… Full of empty bottles.

“Oh boy. This is terrible!” The witch said, taking a bottle upside down and shaking it, not a single drop falling from it.

“Uh… Last time this happened, you turned into this thing.” Luz said, showing Eda a photo of her cursed form. 

“I know I should be repulsed but… That look is fierce.” The witch said with a smirk, earning her a glare from Lucia.

“May I remind you I would have been eaten alive if I hadn’t smashed your head with a baseball bat?” The older teen said, completely deadpan.

“And I’m still absolutely amazed you had the guts to even think about doing that. But you’re right we gotta head to the market.”

Luz and King seemed to cheer up, the latter happily proclaiming he was going to steal everything not nailed down. Lucia snorted, shaking her head and getting up. “I guess I could take a stroll and check some stuff out.” She said with a shrug.

“Before we go, would anyone like one more hand of Hexes Hold ‘Em?” Eda asked, still on the ground and patting her dress’ pockets… And not feeling the cards anywhere. “Hey, where are my cards?!”

Lucia simply raised an eyebrow, swiftly sliding them off her jacket’s sleeves and handing them to Owlbert. “Get going, we’ll catch up.” The older Noceda told him. The bird nodded, taking the cards with his talons and flying off. Eda was quick to run off behind him, hollering him to return her cards.

“You’re a fuckin’ ludopath!” Lucia yelled, although it was likely out of earshot by that point. Luz gave her sister a frown, crossing her arms. “What?”

Before Luz could open her mouth, King spoke up “She is right, y’know.” He said, shrugging and walked out of the room. Lucia gave her young sister a smug grin before ruffling her hair and following Eda.

Once the group got to the market they separated, Eda taking Luz and King to the Elixir stand while Lucia decided to take a walk and peer around for a bit. Familiarize herself a bit with the Isles. Of course she carried around her bat for good measure.

The human started humming, peeking at all the different stands and shops of the Bonesborough marketplace. Some were recognizable, like flower shops or bakeries. Others seemed like stuff out of some Tolkien book like forges for swords. And others… She had no idea what the actual hell they were and was too scared she’d be kidnapped by a Cthulhu knock-off if she even dared to get close.

And so her strolling ended up leading her towards the large convention building, probably out of subconsciously knowing the way from a few days prior. Compared to the bustling atmosphere it had held during the Convention, now it was practically empty. It almost felt eerie.

“Hard to believe it’s the same place, huh?”

The sudden voice behind her made Lucia jump with a yelp, quickly taking hold of her bat. When she turned around she found herself face to face with a pair of golden eyes, staring her down with a playful smirk.

“Easy there, you might hurt someone with that thing.” The Blight teasingly said, pointing at the metallic weapon. Lucia sighed, lowering it.

“Fucking hell, you scared me.” The human leaned on her bat, resting most of her weight on it. “I dunno about here but where I’m from shit like that earns you a pepper spraying at the very least.”

Amelia shrugged. “People tend not to attack guards, y’know.”

“I guess that’s fair. But still, I will not be held accountable if I end up hitting ya one of these days.” Lucia said, giving Amelia a grin. The witch crossed her arms, one of her ears slightly twitching.

“You wouldn’t make it out alive. But I digress” She said, raising her arms. “I’ve been looking for you for the last couple of days.”

Lucia snorted, resting her bat on her left shoulder. “What, finally gonna arrest me?”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. Everlasting oath, remember?” She said, tapping her wrist. Both her and Lucia’s briefly glowed before the light faded. “Nah, I just wanted to invite you to hang out tonight. Gonna go out with a friend and I thought you’d be interested.”

Lucia raised an eyebrow. “Spending the night on a magical demon realm with a cop serving a totalitarian Emperor?” She said, tapping her chin. For some reason Amelia’s heartbeat sped up just a bit as the human seemed to think the offer over. “Y’know what? Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways.”

The witch nodded. “Nice. Anyways, I’d love to stay and chat but I should go back to cop crap before my boss catches me. See ya at eight?”

Lucia shrugged. “Sure. By the way, can we meet here? I uh… Don’t really know the place that well.” The human said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Amelia shot her a finger gun.

“Gotcha. See ya later then.” She said, turning around and leaving the human alone again. The Blight continued walking for a bit before turning on a corner, where another witch was leaning against a wall.

“Alright, I asked her to go out with us. Ya happy now?”

Salix lifted her gaze, some freshly obtained snails on her hands, and shot her friend a grin. “I think you’re way happier about this than I am.”

“I told you, I’m just proving a point.”

“That you wanna take that human to your apartment and lock the bedroom door?”

Amelia shot Salix a look that could have frozen hell over, letting out a growl. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

* * *

Lucia woke up with a grunt, groggily slapping her nightstand until finally finding her phone. She had decided to take a nap, a habit she had picked up thanks to college keeping her awake until ungodly hours. She turned on the device, her eyes snapping open upon seeing the hour. Half an hour until eight.

Lucia quickly sat up on her bed, sending Luz a message to get the portal door ready. She then quickly snatched her beanie and her jacket. Her gaze lingered on her baseball bat, but decided to let it be, she trusted Amelia enough. She just hoped the witch wasn’t all talk and no bite.

She took a deep breath, mentally readying herself to spend a night on the demon realm with a friend. She briefly held onto that thought, she had only seen Amelia twice now, and she was already considering her a friend? Huh.

Lucia shook the thought away, she’d worry about that later. She made her way downstairs, her mother sitting on the couch, watching TV.

“Me voy con unos amigos de la uni, no me esperes despierta!” Lucia said, already opening the front door.

“Ten cuidado mija, and have fun!” Camila answered from her spot on the sofa as she heard her daughter close the door. The older woman fondly shook her head, reminiscing her days as a student.

Unbeknownst to her, however, her daughter wasn’t exactly going out with college friends. Lucia hurriedly made her way to the old cabin in the woods, finding the portal door waiting for her. She took the handle, and gently opened the portal.

Before her stood Eda and Luz, the duo seemingly waiting for her with Eda carrying a very much asleep King on a baby carrier “Hey guys.” The older human said, closing the door behind her. “Sorry I’m late, I may have overslept.” She said, adjusting her beanie. The Owl Lady waved her off. 

“Don’t worry kid, being punctual is for chums. Anyways, now that you’re here I guess it’s time to get going.” She said, summoning Owlbert. The trio walked outside, then Eda turned around to the younger human. “And Luz? If you mess up the house… I am never trusting you again.”

The witch said, pointing at the teen with a glare. She then tapped Owlbert against the ground, the Palisman spreading his wings. “No pressure! Bye!” She said, hopping onto the staff and waiting for Lucia to follow suit. The two then took off, leaving the Owl House behind.

“Thanks for giving me a lift by the way.” Lucia said, sitting behind Eda while gripping the staff for dear life. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it!” The Clawthorne said, not even bothering to look back. “What’s youth if it isn’t to go out at night to some tavern and get so much alcohol in your veins you could combust into flames!” A beat. “Watch out for the labels. Seriously.”

Lucia sneered at that comment. “By the way, weren’t you being a bit too ominous with Luz back there?”

Eda shrugged. “Eh, I’m just messing with her. Those bushes by the entrance? Those were Luz’s dork friends. I know my garden well enough to know those ain’t my plants!” The witch snorted. “Just a lil’ test of character, y’know?”

Lucia couldn’t help but smile at Eda’s antics. “It’s barely been a couple of weeks and you’re already starting to sound like our mother.”

“Say that again and I’m dropping you.” The witch dryly said, so much so that Lucia tightened her grip on Owlbert just in case. Fortunately to the human, the witch was merciful and both landed safely on the outskirts of the night market.

“Alright kid, you know how to get to the convention center. I’m gonna go get my juice before I need you to wack me in the head again, have fun with your date!” The witch said, waving Lucia off as she walked towards the night market.

The human wanted to say something about the ‘date’ comment, but knew not to try to talk back to Eda. She’d only end up losing. And so she began her walk, her experience with late night walks on Earth making her keep an eye out for any… unpleasant denizens. Fortunately that wasn’t the case, and the large convention building soon came into view, illuminated by the magical streetlights of Bonesborough.

And leaning against one of them was the one and only Amelia Blight. Her Coven uniform was gone, replaced by a pink T-shirt, a black leather jacket and what looked like ripped jeans. She seemed to be on her scroll, too immersed on the magical device to notice Lucia approaching.

“Sup.” The human said, hands in her jacket’s pockets. Amelia jumped slightly in surprise, lifting her gaze and magicking her scroll away. “Oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you had decided to dump us.” The witch teasingly said, flashing Lucia a toothy grin and yup, she definitely had fangs.

“Might have taken a nap and overslept.” The human explained with a shrug. “I must have made a good first impression for you to miss me that much.”

The Blight shrugged, crossing her arms. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. C’mon, this way.” She said, calmly walking away from the lamp post. Lucia was quick to follow, the two making their way through the streets of Bonesborough.

“What’s up with the moon?” The human asked after a few minutes, looking up to the sky. “It has this weird blue aura.”

Amelia simply grinned turning 180 degrees to face Lucia while walking backwards. “That, my dear human, is a Conjuring Moon. Once a year, the Moon and other celestial bodies align just right in order to maximize its magical output. Younger witches usually take this as a chance to have a sleepover party and try to animate an object!” Amelia continued, turning around just in time not to smash her back against an establishment’s doors. “Which means…” The Blight threw the doors open, loud music, flashing colors and the smell of alcohol quickly coming from inside. “No annoying teenagers sneaking in and trying to be cool!”

Amelia proudly proclaimed, entering the… Bar? Tavern? Club? Lucia wasn’t sure. The Blight took long strides inside, taking a deep breath. “Ah, I love the smell of ethanol on a Friday night.” She said with a grin before looking around. “Now where’s that junk- Hey, Salix!” The woman yelled, waving at someone sitting on a table in a corner. The other witch lifted their gaze and nodded at Amelia.

Lucia stared at the witch, completely speechless. This was  _ not _ the cynic coven guard she had met during the convention, who was now quickly making her way to Salix, Lucia hot on her heels. Amelia carelessly plopped down on one of the seats, stretching herself like a cat. “Thank you for getting us a spot, I owe you one.”

Salix shrugged, taking a sip from a bottle that read ‘grape soul’. Lucia sat down between the duo, looking at the new witch. “I suppose you’re Salix, aren’t you?”

The witch in question gave her a nod. “And you must be the human I’ve heard about.” Lucia simply shrugged.

“Probably my sister.”

Salix slowly nodded. “Right…” She said, sending Amelia a knowing look, which in return earned her a murderous glare from the Blight. Said witch then turned around on her seat, locating a demon on the bar.

“I’m gonna go get some drinks.” Amelia eyed Lucia. “Want anything?”

The human shrugged. “I literally only know about apple juice. Surprise me.”

A mischievous glint appeared on Amelia’s eyes, who got up and headed for the bar, leaving Lucia and Salix by themselves. The human turned to the witch. “So, you’re Amelia’s friend she mentioned earlier? Name’s Lucia by the way.”

Salix simply nodded. “That’d be me, yeah. What’s a human doing on the Boiling Isles anyways?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah I get that question a lot. Long story short both me and my sister stumbled upon a portal back home. She’s staying for the summer and I come to visit from time to time.” Lucia explained, briefly glancing around before lowering her voice. “She’s staying with uh… The Owl Lady.”

Salix snorted. “Yeah everyone knows that. You can relax half of the people here are criminals anyways.” Lucia raised an eyebrow, looking around at the several patrons before looking back at Salix.

“How come the cops haven’t raided this place yet then?”

“Because the other half are coven guards.” The plant witch said with a shrug, taking another swig from her bottle while Lucia’s eyes widened. “What, you thought Amelia was the only member of the coven that couldn’t give enough of a fuck?” Salix asked, completely deadpan.

And speak of the devil, right at that moment Amelia showed up again, carrying two drinks and placing them on the table before taking a swig at hers. Lucia eyed hers curiously while Salix stared at her friend, completely unimpressed.

“Seriously? Titan’s Soul? This early?”

Amelia simply shrugged. “What? I’m here to have fun. Unlike you with your grape soul.” The Blight said, looking at her friend, then at the bottle she was holding. Salix didn’t even flinch.

“You want another drinking match, Blight?” She asked. Amelia mumbled something, averting her gaze as a grin grew on Salix’s face. Meanwhile Lucia simply watched the two bickering, absentmindedly taking her own drink and drinking it… Immediately putting a face.

“Puta madre!” She cursed in her native tongue. “What even is this thing?!”

Amelia smirked. “It’s Logloth. What, too much for ya?” 

“Oh please, you ain’t seen the shit I’ve drank at some parties.” Lucia said, matching Amelia’s grin. “Just didn’t take ya for such an alcoholic.”

“You were downing hard apple blood when I met you.”

“That’s fair.” The human replied with a shrug, taking another swig from the drink. It was rather sweet, and if she had to guess it must have had around the same alcohol as a gin tonic. Overall, not bad, although she guessed she really didn’t want to know where the drink really came from.

And so the three kept on chatting, mostly teasing between the two witches and them explaining stuff to Lucia about the Boiling Isles. Then, about three drinks in and with a pinkish tone on her cheeks, Amelia’s eyes lit up.

“Shit, I almost forget!” She said, the sentence coming out a tiny bit slurred. “There was a reason I chose this place!”

“Cause they allow anyone with a criminal record in?” Salix snarked, earning a glare from the Blight.

“No, you fucking idiot! This place is one of the few places with… Human music!” Amelia explained, all too dramatically. “And not only that, the bards have found out a way to…!”

“Ah fuck.” Salix said, knowing full well what was coming next.

“Create karaoke versions!” Amelia finished. Lucia snorted.

“Are you gonna serenade me or something?”

“Shut up and pay attention, cause you’re about to witness the best singing talent of the Emperor’s Coven!” Amelia said, getting up from her seat and walking over to the bar. That was when Lucia noticed that on a corner of the establishment there was a platform with a microphone and what looked like a large, floating papyrus. Salix groaned.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let her drink so much.”

Lucia shrugged. “Ah c’mon, can’t be that bad.”

Right as she finished saying that, the lights dimmed as the ambient music went down. An insectoid demon walked into the platform, tapping on the mic. “Ladies, gentlemen and everything in between!” All heads turned towards the demon, whose mandibles clacked in excitement. “I am proud to announce the start of our karaoke night!”

The crowd exploded in drunken cheers and yells, the insectoid happily twitching their antenna. Once the crowd calmed down, it leaned into the microphone again. “Now make way for our first singer of the night! You know her, you fear her, she has arrested half of your sorry asses at least twice! Amelia Blight!”

Everyone cheered again, everyone except Salix who was too busy rolling her eyes. Lucia raised an eyebrow. “This happens often?”

“Oh you have  _ no idea _ .”

Then, the song started as Amelia walked onstage. The beat started slow, a distinctly electronic sound to it that Lucia sworn was familiar but couldn’t quite nail.

_ “I’ll endure the exile… _ ” The witch softly sang, lit by a weak purple light. The lyrics were being displayed on the magical papyrus but Amelia paid it no mind. She knew the lyrics by heart at this point.

_ The darkness of night falls around my soul _

_ And the hunter within loses control _

_ Gotta let it out, gotta let it out _

_ Gotta let it out, gotta let it out _

Lucia’s eyes widened in realization, barely containing her laughter. Salix shot the human questioning look, Lucia raising her finger for a second before calming down. “It’s- It’s a videogame song! Listen, she’s about to reach the chorus! All-” Lucia said, waiting for Amelia to reach that part.

Sure enough, Amelia did, now gracefully moving around the “stage” as if she hadn’t just drank three full glasses. of Titan’s Soul. 

“ _ All these voices inside of my head, _

_ blinding my sight in a curtain of red!” _

“I do have to admit it tho, she IS a pretty good singer.” The human commented, her amusement finally dying down.

“ _ Frustration is getting bigger! Bang, bang, bang! _ ” Amelia then leaned into the microphone with a smirk, and Lucia could feel those golden eyes staring right at her. “ _ Pull my devil trigger _ ” She sang all too slow.

The human felt a shiver run up her spine, staying completely frozen in her seat. And she wasn’t sure if it was just the alcohol in her body or what, but she definitely felt the temperature rising. She was so distracted by that sudden, stupid line and the way Amelia had just  _ said it  _ that she missed the way Salix eyed her, a grin slowly materializing on the witch’s face.

And so Lucia zoned out for quite possibly a minute or two, too busy debating over some very conflicting feelings to even pay attention to the song, although she was vaguely aware of Amelia lighting her fists on purple flames while saying something about a wildfire which did  _ not _ help matters. Around four minutes into the song Lucia regained her senses, which she promptly regretted.

“ _ When the night ends it’s not over! _

_ We fight through to get closer! _

_ Like a silver arrow piercing through!” _

That caught Lucia’s attention, apparently the bards had adapted the song or something because she distinctly remembered the lyrics talking about  _ bullets _ and not- “ _ I’ll throw myself into you!” _

All rational thought inside Lucia’s brain completely stopped. That was it, if it hadn’t been for that one time at a party when she was 15 this would have been her bi awakening, her epiphany. And oh fuck she had fallen for a magical cop she had known for barely a week.

After a couple more minutes, Amelia wrapped up the song under a sea of cheering and whistles from the audience, walking back to her seat. She flopped down on her chair with a satisfied smile, taking hold of her drink. “So, how was it?”

“Please for the love of the Titan never, ever get close to a microphone again.” Salix grumbled, taking a swig from her grape juice. Amelia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, you're a boring ass like always. I didn’t do that bad, now did I?” The Blight said, now looking at Lucia. The human jumped slightly at the sudden surge of attention and cleared her throat.

“I mean, you’re decent I guess.” She said with a shrug, fairly certain her cheeks were a few tones darker than they should have. Amelia must have noticed, because she raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“You alright?”

Lucia nodded. “Y-yeah, I just- I think I might have gone a bit overboard with the drinks. Y’know, new magical dimension, body still isn’t used to that stuff.” She said, getting up from her seat. “It’s been fun, but I think I’m calling quits for the night. See ya around!” And with that, the human promptly turned on her feet, headed for the entrance while the other two women shared a look.

Lucia quickly closed the door behind her with a groan, checking on her phone. She had barely lasted three hours. With a deep breath, she began the trek towards the Owl House. Things had just become really,  _ really  _ messy.

After a few minutes and several wrong turns, the oldest of the Noceda siblings finally got to the house, opening the door tiredly. She only wanted to get home, fall back asleep and hopefully forget about what had just happened… Then she overheard what her little sister was saying.

“What do you MEAN you brought the house to life?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a while, sorry about that. College sucks plus I'm writing this by the seat of my pants which is admitedly a bad idea. Anyways here's [the song Amelia was singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WpnPSChVRQ) and the translated Spanish dialogue:
> 
> "I'm going out with some friends from college, don't wait up for me!"  
> "Be careful, mija!
> 
> Till next time!


	6. Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at chapter names okay.

The moon shone bright over Bonesborough, helping the various streetlights to illuminate the city with its silver rays. Over an hour had passed since midnight, and most of its residents had fallen asleep by that point. Most being the keyword here.

A lone figure stood on the streets, the mask of the Emperor’s Coven hiding the guard’s identity. They groaned. “I swear to the fucking Titan if I have to cover for Amadeus one more time-” Amelia complained to herself for the upteenth time that night. Something had come up for the guard assigned for night duty that night, and of course she had been the idiot to take their spot.

It had been over three hours since the last sign of life around, and yet she couldn’t go back to her apartment and get some sleep, or go check if there was anyone she knew at some club. A certain human came to mind, Amelia grinning slightly at Lucia’s hurried retreat a few nights earlier. It turned out Salix had been right about Lucia after all.

Her train of thought was quickly derailed by two snickering figures walking down the street. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see them better in the darkness, and cursed to herself when she did.

“What are you two clowns doing?” She said, approaching her twin siblings. The duo froze in place, sheepishly looking at Amelia.

“I didn’t know you had a night shift today.” Em said.

“Amadeus again?” Ed asked knowingly. Amelia huffed at their attempts to distract her.

“Yeah, yeah, you still haven’t answered my question.”

A beat.

“We are just uh… Taking a walk?” Ed said, almost asking. Em rolled her eyes.

“At half past one in the morning. The day of a wailing star.” Amelia deadpanned, unimpressed.

“Are you suggesting we were out causing mischief? You wound me, dear sister!” Edric quipped, dramatically placing a hand on his chest.

“I’m not suggesting it, I’m stating it.” The older Blight said, crossing her arms. “Let me guess, the library?”

“No.”

“Yes."

“Ed!”

He shrugged. “She’s part of the Emperor’s Coven, she could read our minds using Oracle magic or something. No point in lying.”

Amelia grinned. “That’s right. Now get your sorry asses back home before our parents notice you’re gone or I’m taking you there myself.” She said, pointing back with her thumb. Edric made to complain but Emira stopped him, slowly shaking her head and dragging him away.

Amelia sighed, watching the two walk off. “I swear if I have to clean up anything...” She grumbled, making her way towards the Bonesborough library. Of course, that pair of morons had somehow magically picked the lock and opened the gates of the library.

The guard stepped inside, looking around the different shelves for any sign of damage. It seemed like everything was somehow in order. Satisfied, Amelia turned around, ready to exit the library and hopefully slip back home and get some much needed sleep.

Then she heard a scream. She recognized the voice instantly, summoning her staff in a flash and flying across the library towards her she had heard the sound coming from. A large pink beast was dragging a giant book towards itself, and on said book was the younger human… And her sister.

A purple fireball came barrelling towards the monster, which screeched in pain and dropped the thread almost instantly. Then a lone staff with a winged viper crashed against its shoulder, lodging itself on the limb like a spear. The owner of the staff was soon to follow, using both legs to push it further inside the beast’s flesh and send it flying to its side.

“Don’t you FUCKING dare put a finger on them!” Amelia snarled, gracefully landing on her feet.

Luz blinked, completely amazed and perhaps a bit flustered. “...wow.”

“Amelia! What are you doing here?” Amity asked, watching her older sister quickly walk over to them and free the two girls.

“I saw dumb and stupid prancing around and I managed to get they had been at the library.” She quickly explained, setting Amity free and moving on to Luz. “A monster trying to turn my sister and the local human into an illustration was NOT what I was expecting though.”

“That’s not the worst thing to have happened tonight…” Amity muttered, rubbing her now third dimensional wrist. Luz winced at the comment, averting her gaze. Amelia was about to snark something when they heard books and wood shifting.

“Resist as you may, friendship will always find a way!” The monster proclaimed, getting up from the pile of books it was and janking the staff off its shoulder. The two younger girls let out a yelp, subconsciously clinging to the older woman. Amelia, however, was focused on something else.

“...doesn’t this thing kinda look like that plushie you had when you were five?”

“S-shut up!” Amity yelled, face going deep red, which only intensified with Luz’s coo. Amelia grinned.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said, extending her hand. The staff quickly came floating towards her, firmly grasping the bronze-colored staff. “Stay behind you two.”

“But I wanna help!” Luz complained, earning a side glance from Amelia. 

“Like hell you are, your sister would bash my skull in with that bat of hers if anything happened to you.”

A beat.

“You hang out with my sister?!”

“You hang out with her sister?!”

Amelia turned around, facing the duo. “What I do and who I mingle with are none of your busi- Agh!” The woman yelped, finding herself being caught by the monstrous Otabin’s thread and dragged towards the monster.

“A great friend you will make, and together forever we will stay.” Otabin grunted, slowly wrapping the struggling witch with his green thread. Amelia grunted, managing to land a bite on Otabin’s hand when he got too close to her face.

“What do we do?” Amity hissed, directing a worried look at Luz. The human frowned, quickly looking around. Then she spotted Amelia’s staff laying on the floor in front of her and grinned. Before Amity could even react, the other teen had jumped onto the staff and was charging straight towards Otabin.

The staff crashed against Otabin, the Palisman awakening to latch onto the monster with his fang as Luz was catapulted straight into the kids’ section with a yelp. Otabin let out a confused roar, falling on his back and freeing Amelia from his grasp. The older witch fell on her feet, yanking her staff off the monster and pointing it straight at him, the palisman’s eyes growing bright purple and ready to blow Otabin to kingdom come.

Then her little sister got between the two. “Wait, no! He’s not being himself!”

“Amity, he's a book cha-”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Amity said, cutting her off. She then fished a pencil out of her pocket, eyeing a seemingly paralyzed Otabin —Apparently her sister’s palisman had some kind of venom, which was… Good to know— and walking over to the large book she had been merged into. The younger Blight quickly scribbled something on the page’s corner, causing the monster to glow.

After the brief flash of light, two objects quickly fell to the ground: The book, and a now normal Otabin, who was swiftly scooped by a rushing Luz before he could hit the ground. The girl gently let Otabin down, the rabbit-like creature hopping to the ground and giving Amity a sheepish look. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” The bookmaker meekly said, making Amelia raise a surprised eyebrow. Amity squatted, giving him a reassuring smile. “Hey, it's okay. We're still friends.” She said, giving Luz a nod. The other girl nodded back, closing the door and causing Otabin to disappear.

“Well that was sweet, but I should probably clean up this whole mess before the librarian tries to slit my throat.” Amelia snarked, looking around at the toppled bookshelves. Luz snorted at the quip, but her expression quickly changed into a frown.

“You meant it literally didn’t you?”

“Mhm.”

And so, after an extensive round of cleaning, putting shelves back up and fixing every mess the twins had made both in front of Luz and and behind her back, the library was as pristine as ever. Amelia was the first to exit the building with a leonine yawn, stretching her arms until they popped.

The two other girls walked out soon after, the duo exchanging a few lines Amelia didn’t really pay any attention to.

“...would you wanna borrow this?” The human’s voice reached her ears, both Blights turning in unison. Luz had a book on her hand, offering it to Amity. An Azura book. Amelia grinned, recognizing it immediately and noticing the slight twitch of her sister’s ears when she saw it. “I noticed you only had up to four.”

Amity took the book, giving it a look. “...Thank you.” The witch then turned around, walking down a couple of steps… And walking right into her older sister, who looked at her with her arms crossed. Amity sighed, facing Luz.

“Maybe… You aren’t a bully. I haven't exactly been the friendliest witch either... I'll think on that.” She said, turning around against and walking past her older sister, who followed her with her gaze. Amelia then looked back at Luz, seeing the way she nervously clutched her bag’s strap, and gave her a lopsided smile.

“That’s her way to say ‘sorry’.” She said, giving Luz a wink that  _ definitely _ didn’t make the human blush. Amelia then walked over towards Amity, letting her staff hover above the ground. “C’mon, I’ll fly you home.”

The younger of the two nodded, hopping on the staff behind her sister. Amity spared a brief glance at Luz before the staff took off. The two remained in silence for a few seconds before Amelia spoke up.

“So, mind telling me what you were doing at the library in the middle of the night?” Amelia asked. She almost felt Amity tighten her grip on the staff.

“I was gonna have a study session.”

Amelia frowned. “At one in the morning?”

A hum. “There’s an exam coming up and I just can’t get that stupid fire spell right and I just-”

“Hey.” Amelia cut her off, turning around to face her baby sister and trusting her palisman not to crash against some house. “Relax, okay? You’ll figure it out. But you gotta stop enslaving yourself over your grades, Ami. It’s not good for you.”

“But mother-”

“But nothing. You’re just a kid, when was the last time you’ve actually had fun?” Amity’s silence was all Amelia needed to hear. She sighed. “Remember when I was your age?”

“Yeah. Mother started forcing you to wear that pink dress all the time.” Amity said.

“And what did I do with it?”

“You burned it two years later.” Amity said with a smile. “Mother got so angry she almost busted a vein.” The girl continued with a barely repressed giggle.

“That’s right! The fact that she didn’t kick me out was a miracle, but I did it!” Amelia said, raising her fist with a grin. She then lowered it, her expression softening. “You don’t have to be her puppet, you know. And give that Luz a chance, maybe she’s not that terrible.” She said with a shrug.

Amity raised an eyebrow. “You say that because of her sister?”

Amelia’s ears dropped, a faint pink dusting on her cheeks, and quickly turned back around to look at what was in front of them. “This conversation is over.” She said in the most serious voice possible, although she couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face when her sister laughed.

And so, much sooner than Amelia would have ever liked, the staff came to a halt in front of the gates of the enormous Blight Manor. The older Blight looked at the mansion with disdain, carefully dismounting her vehicle. She only hoped their parents were still asleep, or at least away for work.

She looked at Amity, the teen nervously fidgeting with her fingers while giving her home a look that screamed terror. She sighed. “I’ll go in with you.”

“Amelia, you don’t have to. I can handle this myself.”

“I don’t care.” Amelia quickly answered, making it clear with her tone it was not up for discussion. Amity simply rolled her eyes, carefully entering the mansion with Amelia not too far behind. The hall was completely empty, and it seemed like she had lucked out with her parents.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way towards the spiralling staircase leading to the upper floor where her room was, trying not to make a sound. She passed in front of a couple of rooms, completely empty. She was going to make it, her parents wouldn’t even-

“I see you’re finally back.” Her mother’s voice made her stop dead on her tracks. Amity slowly turned her head to her right, to one of the many,  _ many _ living rooms of the mansion. There she was, sitting on an armrest with a book open on her hand. Odalia Blight. “Tell me Amity, what’s the reason for you to come back at such an hour?”

Amity felt herself pale, the question sending a chill down her spine. “Mother! I was… I was at the library, working on my studies.” She quickly said, straightening her posture. Amelia frowned, out of their mother’s view and ready to jump in.

“Really?” Odalia asked, not even bothering to give Amity a look. “Amity, dear, we’ve talked about this. A Blight does not need to spend entire nights wide awake to achieve academic excellence. The schedules you’ve been provided with are more than sufficient to excel in your classes.” The woman said, giving Amity a glance. “If your grades falter then perhaps it’s because you have too many distractions? After all, you do seem rather keen on your scroll...”

Amity involuntarily clutched her uniform’s pocket, if only to help ground herself. “N-no, I just.”

“A proper lady does not stutter, dear. If you have anything to say, then do so.”

Amity felt her breath get caught in her throat, but before she could even try to say anything Amelia stepped between her and her mother.

“Alright, that’s it.” Amelia declared. Odalia’s left eye twitched upon hearing her voice, closing her book and glaring at her eldest.

“It’s you.” She said, the disgust of her tone barely concealed at all. “I should have supposed you would be behind Amity’s recent… Behaviors.” The Blight matriarch continued. Amelia clenched her teeth, returning the glare tenfold.

“I just flew her back home, since apparently  _ someone’s  _ head is too far up their own ass to give an ounce of a shit about their own child.”

Amity gasped at her sister’s words, and Odalia quickly got up from her seat in rage. “How dare you talk to me in such a way?! I am your mother!”

“What you are is a megalomaniac piece of garbage I had the horrid luck to come out of.” Amelia hissed back. “Although it wouldn’t surprise me if you performed some manipulative creation magic bullshit for that too!”

“Why you ungrateful, good for nothing- I gave you everything you have, you insolent child!”

The younger woman scoffed. “Oh yeah, because I fucking  _ adore _ staying up all night catching petty criminals for life or standing like a bloody statue all day long in the comformatorium watching over some girl into fanfiction! Such an amazing bloody job!”

“And what would you be doing otherwise, may I ask?! I know what you do during your free time, interacting with criminal scum, and now a human!”

Amity, who had slowly slipped away towards the stairs, instantly froze in place at that, turning to see the two. Her mother had a finger pointed at Amelia, who was staring at her in shock. Odalia had an insufferable smirk on her face.

“Have you been spying on me?” Amelia asked in utter disbelief.

“Oh no, dear. You were simply in the right place at the right time… I do have my contacts, you know.” Odalia explained, smirk not fading. She had her, she had finally found a weak point she could exploit. If Amelia was hellbent on acting like a foolish brat, then she’d have to make her submit. The hard way. “But I see you don’t deny these claims, do you?”

Then Amelia did something Odalia did not anticipate. “No I don’t. I went out with a human the other day, yep. And you know what? I wooed her to the point of making her fluster. So you can  _ suck it. _ ”

The younger woman grinned, seeing Odalia starting to seethe in anger to the point of almost shaking. Then she exploded, completely losing her cool in a string of insults and yells that even made Amelia step back in shock.

“What in the Titan’s name is happening down there?!” A voice suddenly asked from the top of the staircase. Making his way down the stairs, with his hair completely disheveled and a face that made it evident he had been awakened by Odalia’s rage. He shot a glare at Amelia, then his wife, who had gone quiet. The older woman cleared her throat

“My apologies for waking you up, dear, but I think our dearest daughter has  _ something  _ to tell you.” Odalia said, turning to look at Amelia with that last part. Amelia simply scoffed, and Alador let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, but whatever we have to discuss it shall be in my private studio.” He said, making his way down the stairs. “Follow me, Amelia.” He requested. His daughter nodded, following Alador while giving Odalia behind, the woman giving Amelia a glare.

The two Blights entered Alador’s studio, the man making sure to close the door behind him. He then turned to his daughter, who had sat down in front of his desk, and sighed. “What in the Titan’s name did you tell your mother?”

Amelia shrugged, looking at her nails. “Not much. Just giving her some extra info.”

“Amelia…”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright. Apparently one of her ‘contacts’” she said, adding air quotes on that last word. “Saw me at the White Cockatrice with some friends…”

Alador frowned. “Really? That’s all it took? I am aware you mingle with certain… individuals, but-”

“And I may have told her I flirted with a human.”

A beat.

“You did  _ what _ ?”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to yell at me about how much of a disgrace I am to the family name I can go back outside with Odalia.” She snarked. Her father blinked.

“No, no, it’s simply… Where did you even find a human in the first place? Isn’t the only human in the Isles rumored to be a child?”

“They’re siblings.” Amelia explained. She then raised an eyebrow. “So… You aren’t mad?”

Alador gave her a lopsided grin. “I learned long ago not to try to change your thinking on anything.” The man then walked over towards his desk, sitting on his armrest and facing Amelia. After she joined the Emperor’s ranks, they had started to see each other at the castle during council meetings and such, slowly starting to rebuild their relationship. Alador liked to think that she had helped him recover part of his spark.

Amelia sighed. “Today I flew Amity home, by the way. Found her at the library.” She explained. “She was planning to pull an all nighter.”

Her father frowned. How had he not noticed? He didn’t even know Amity had left at all. 

“Then when we came back Odalia started doing that passive-aggressive bullshit of hers. She threatened to take away Amity’s scroll if she couldn’t keep up with her schedule.” Amelia then gave her father what could only be described as a pleading look. “Tell me you’ve looked at the papers I sent you. Please.”

Alador sighed. “Amelia… I understand why you want me to grant you Amity’s tutelage, but you have to understand, I can’t-”

“Why?! You know what Odalia does! I know you keep the twins under her radar, but she constantly has her sights on Amity! That kid can’t keep going like this!”

“I know, but my hands are tied, Amelia. Lilith is still Amity’s mentor, I cannot transfer her to you without Odalia’s consent. I’m already on dangerous waters keeping all of the twins’ antics from her. You know what she’s capable of.”

Amelia sighed. “I just- I’m worried about Amity. I know what Odalia can drill into one’s head.” She said, looking at the wall with a defeated look. The man winced internally. He knew all too well the things Odalia could force people to do, one event came to his mind.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I cannot guarantee anything.” Alador finally said. His daughter gave him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had to do Dad Alador lmao. Basically he used to be an incredibly absent dad completely subjugated by Odalia but after Amelia joined the Coven he's been slowly trying to improve and cover for the kids as much as possible, that's how the twins get away with all the stuff they do, although he still has a lot to do to fix things. Plus Odalia got her sights on Amity at all times. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this, as always leave a kudo and a comment if you did!


End file.
